


There Was Only One Iron Man

by hhhellcat



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhhellcat/pseuds/hhhellcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's bored while keeping Steve company on Halloween night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Was Only One Iron Man

"Why are we doing this again?" Tony was perched on the edge of the very serviceable faux suede sofa that took up a fair portion of Cap's living room. The billionaire's leg was bent, ankle propped on his opposite thigh and his entire body seemed to vibrate with barely contained energy.

Steve glanced over and rolled his eyes. "Because our city has gone through a lot of traumatic experiences lately and this is as good a way as any to give back to the kids in my old neighborhood in some small measure. Besides, it's tradition." He leaped up to his feet and hurried to the door when a multitude of young voices cried out, "Trick or treat!"

The delighted smile on Rogers' face was almost mock-worthy. Almost. Tony watched as he commented on each costume, completely enthralled. The bags of candy that he doled out were crammed with the good stuff at Tony's insistence; there was no such thing as fun-sized at Captain America's place, not that the kids on the stoop knew that was who they were talking to. Their delighted thank yous at the large goody bags had even the cynical Tony Stark smiling, though he was quick to hide it before the door shut and Steve turned back to him.

"How much longer, Capsicle?" Tony whined when they were alone for a moment.

"Until they're done trick or treating," Steve replied. His disappointment in the other man was obvious.

Tony's expression went sly. "Or until you turn out your front light...."

"No, absolutely not."

He pouted. Steve glared. "You're a buzzkill. We could be at the tower and doing something fun instead of waiting on rugrats to come a-begging for free sugar rushes."

"No one made you come here, Tony," Steve sighed. "Just go home and I'll follow you when things are done here."

Tony scoffed. "Riiight. Because you might be able to get away with the whole incognito thing, but I can't. Everyone knows who I am, Cap." He threw his hands up in the air and shook his head. "Nope, I'm stuck here until tomorrow when they're all gone. What was I thinking?"

"Clearly you weren't," Steve snapped. He gave himself a visible shake to let go of his frustration when a new round of hobgoblins - or whatever they were - cried out from the other side of the door. He opened the door and his smile seemed tinged with bemusement.

It was enough to make Tony get up and angle his body just-so behind the partially open door in order to see through the crack to the outside. The stoop was filled with superheroes. Avengers, in fact. Three Captain Americas, two Hulks, two Thors and one Iron Man. His mouth curved into a grin in spite of himself.

"Happy Halloween," Steve was saying. "Be safe out there." He shut the door and turned to Tony, shaking his head. "I know I should be used to it by now, but..."

"There was only one Iron Man," Tony interrupted. "Why was there only one?"

"This time around." Steve looked like he was torn between laughing and rolling his eyes. "There have been Iron Mans almost every time I've opened the door."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded. Tony opened the door this time when a chorus of voices chimed out, "Trick or treat!" He looked out on the assembled group; not a single Iron Man! He started to close the door when Steve grabbed it and stepped in front of his rude friend to address his visitors. 

Once they were taken care of, he closed the door and rounded on Tony. "What was that, Stark?"

"I thought you said there were Iron Mans every time," he said in a petulant tone.

"Almost every time," Steve sighed. "Where are you going?"

Tony disappeared into the house and came back a couple of minutes later, his footsteps heavy.

"Are you out of your mind?" Steve demanded.

"Well, Cap, if that group was anything to go by, there definitely aren't enough Iron Mans out there. I'm correcting that, and I'm going trick or treating in the process."

"You're such a child." Steve shook his head.

Tony clapped his face plate in place and his voice sounded different now that he was fully suited up. "You could always come with," he tempted. "You said it yourself, the neighborhood needs cheering up. What better way to do it than to have Captain America himself out there?"

He looked like he was going to argue the point further, but Steve came to a decision suddenly and his head jerked in a nod. "Fine, but in the meantime, you're answering the door to trick or treaters while I suit up. And we're taking all of that," he added with a jab of a finger in the huge box of candy's direction. "If we're doing this, we're doing it right."

"Aye, aye Capitan," Tony drawled.

"And we're not trick or treating!" Steve called over his shoulder.

"That's what he thinks."


End file.
